Currently, in a variety of indoor and outdoor activities, LED display screens are often used for advertising, stage layout and the like. People have higher and higher demands for display effect of the LED display screens. A current widely used large-scale LED display screen is formed by assembling a plurality of LED modules through an LED module mounting mechanism. Since inevitably gaps between the LED modules and uneven surface can't be avoided in the assembly process, and a conventional LED module mounting mechanism generally can not adjust gaps between the LED modules and the flatness of the LED module, the whole LED display resolution and display effect will be affected.
After years of development, the pixels of LED display are more and more closer, but even high-precision machining and excellent assembly process is used, it is unable to achieve a complete seamless splicing when using a conventional LED module mounting mechanism, and it often needs to manually add a material for adjustment, which may be very time consuming.
An existing adjustable LED display structure, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a frame and an LED display assembly mounted on the frame. The frame comprises two cross bars 110 arranged in parallel and a plurality of connecting rods 120 connected between the two cross bars 110 and movable along the longitudinal direction of the cross bars 110. The LED display assembly is assembled from a plurality of LED modules 150. The assembling position of the LED module 150 is fixedly provided with a magnetic member 151 for attracting the connecting rod 120. The adjustable LED display structure adjusts the gap in the X-axis direction by moving the connecting rod 120 in cross bars 110 and adjusts the gap in the Y-axis direction by using the magnetic member 151 of the LED module 150 to attract the connecting rod 120. The adjusting way is complicated, the magnetic attracting mode is also prone to make the gap between LED modules instable and easy to change, and the adjustment of the gaps or the flatness along the Z-axis direction that is perpendicular to the plane of the LED module can't be achieved. Adjustment of the gaps in the X-axis and Y-axis directions directly affects watching effect for the front audience. If the gaps in the X-axis and Y-axis are unreasonable, the audience in the view angle of 60 degrees can clearly see a bright line or black line between the screens. The adjustment of gaps in the Z-axis directly affects the viewing effect for the audience sitting on the side. If the Z-axis planeness is unreasonable, there will be a height difference between screens viewed from the side, and the audience sitting on the side can see the black line between the screens or non-continuous images.